dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlepip vs. Amaterasu
Littlepip of Fallout Equestria (John1Thousand) fights Amaterasu from Okami (Somebody495). Who will win in the Semi-Final Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament? Introduction Littlepip was messing around with the teleportation device that was found on Erron's body. She had recovered from her wounds in a matter of days. Despite Calamity's instance to not mess with it she was curious about it. With a press of a button, she disappeared out of the campsite. Calamity: Oh No! Littlepip then appeared near the center of a Japanese garden with several blooming trees. This shocked Littlepip, as she had never seen trees like these and never breathed the fresh air before. She walked towards one of the trees to inspect it, however, the wastelander then stepped on a stick causing it to crack. To Littlepip it sounded like a gunshot as she pulled out Little Macintosh but the noise also woke up Amaterasu from her sleep. Amaterasu: You have to leave now! Littlepip: What?! Amaterasu then growled at the wastelander as she then jumped at her. Littlepip then tried to shoot at the sun goddess. To her shock, she then noticed that her bullet had vaporized. Amaterasu: That was your last chance! HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Heat Haze Shadow 2nd) Littlepip and Amaterasu then charged at one another. The sun goddess shoots first with several fireballs at the Equestrian Wastelander. Littlepip was able to avoid all the fireball and then used a magic blast and sent it towards Amaterasu. Grunting, Amaterasu used a flame to shield the magic blast. Littlepip: You are going to be harder than I thought. Amaterasu: A little late on your assessment, horse! The sun goddess charges a fireball about the size of Littlepip as she threw it towards Littlepip. The attack launched the wastelander off her feet. As soon as the unicorn recovers she is met by a barraged by Amaterasu's Celestial Brush. The intense attacks cause a smoke cloud to emerge as the Lightbringer, Littlepip grows concern about what is happening. Littlepip: Celestia's Mercy! Amaterasu: You should have never come here. You better pray you die quickly or this will be painful Littlepip: Not unless I kill you first! Amaterasu: Try all you want. You will fail! Littlepip then tries to blast at Amaterasu to buy some time. This does not work as planned. The sun goddess dodges them as she sprints towards Littlepip. Amaterasu begins to bite and slash the Wastelander with her teeth and claws. With one final blast, she sents Littlepip flying before jumping after her. Amaterasu: This will hurt! Littlepip recovered was ready for Amaterasu's counterattack as a fireball was sent towards her. With the help of her zebra rifle, she destroyed the fireball as Littlepip got closer towards Amaterasu. The wastelander attempts a point-blank shot to the face. A shield appears in front of Amaterasu blocking the attack. Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash at the unicorn destroying the rifle. She then used a Fireburst at the Lightbringer. Amaterasu then used a fireball and the brush to get herself closer to the wastelander. The sun goddess then shot several fireballs at the Littlepip causing them to explode on impact. While Littlepip was wounded, she threw grenades that would be force backward. Amaterasu: You are prolonging the inevitable. Littlepip: I have for some time now. Amaterasu: Your luck will now run out now! Littlepip attacks Amaterasu and launches her up onto the air, then hits her many times with the assistance of SAT's. However, the Sun Goddess recovers to a bit and destroy the barrage of bullets as it caused her to fly backward. She then throws Littlepip into the ground. Littlepip: Ugh! Amaterasu: A valiant effort, but times up! Littlepip grabbed her sniper rifle as she shot multiple times at Amaterasu. However, even with a few hits on her, it was not enough to stop her charge. Amaterasu shot a fireball at the sniper rifle as it vaporizes it. The attack was then met with another series of shots. The stable dweller was shot so hard that it sent the unicorn into the air. Shooting multiple times, Amaterasu sent the dweller crashing into the ground. Littlepip: I will not fall this easily. Amaterasu then turned a bright red as she charged and blitzed into Littlepip. With a matter of slashes, Littlepip saw her limbs be sliced off. With one final slash Amaterasu slices with a flame, the limbless Littlepip in half as her body started to burn. K.O. Amaterasu turned back to normal as she curls up and rests. She would use the corpse for later uses after all as the sun goddess dreamed of something nice. However, unknown to her a strange unicorn with metallic wings appeared and looked at Littlepip's corpse. ???: Seems you ran into too much trouble. No problem, you can be a perfect test subject for project horizon. After all, I have died worse. In a blink of an eye, the mysterious mare and the corpse of Littlepip both disappeared. Results Winning Combatant: Amaterasu: 30 Littlepip: 7 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 29 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament